A little longer
by moonsofmars
Summary: The war is over, but there are still some issues to deal with. Diane should really just get up and start taking care of some things, but King is not willing to let her go so early.


**A/N: **It's not entirely my fault this time. I had this scene in my mind, but I actually started to write it after a talk in an amazing Kiane discord server, so, thank you guys for inspiring me. And I also thanktrig, who beta read this (really, thank you again!)

* * *

**_A little longer_**

It's the daylight that filters through the window that wakes Diane up. At first, she just shuts her eyes tightly and buries her face in King's hair – it's so soft, she thinks while she takes a deep breath, and it smells good, like he does; but now she is awake and that means that she is starting to remember all the things that she – well, they – should do today.

She heaves a sigh and opens her eyes, slowly, so that she can get used to the daylight, and then she raises her head, glancing at the window of their room in the Boar Hat. Judging by the amount of light that filters, it's not that late, maybe a little after 8.00. She can take her time.

Her eyes immediately move back to the bed, focusing on the shape of her lover. King is still asleep, his eyes closed – not that she can clearly see them since his face is partially hidden in her hair –, his hot breath caressing her shoulder.

Her lips curve into a smile while she observes him; he looks so peaceful, as he has nothing to worry about, and seeing him like this, after everything that happened in the last few months – the fight with the Holy Knights, the Ten Commandments, the war –, it warms her heart and makes her feel so good and happy. They did it. They really did it, they won the war and then they saved the Captain from himself. There is still so much to do to make things right, of course, but they are making progress.

Diane has taken her place as Queen of Giants, and there are so many things she has to take care of, so many things to change, and the fighting spirit of her Clan is not making things easy for her. But with Matrona at her side, it's getting better, and things are really starting to change.

Harlequin is busy too, having to take care of the Fairy Clan and the Fairy King's Forest – in the end, the war reached it too, even though it didn't suffer so much damage as Liones or Camelot did; but now it's growing again, even more than before, and it's so good to see the enthusiasm that light up King's eyes when he talks about it.

Of course, that means that they usually have to be apart for part of the day, and she misses him, always; but at least, she knows they will be reunited in the afternoon in Liones, since they are trying to help there too – the city has suffered terrible damages from the war, even worse than the ones it had suffered during the fight against Hendrickson.

Diane sighs, thinking about all the things she has to – she wants to – do today, before returning in the Boar Hat. To be honest, she is not really enthusiastic about having to get out of bed and leave King one more time; she is really looking forward to the time when everything would be settled and they could just be together, but for now, that's what she has to do.

She heaves another sigh before finally starting to wonder exactly how she is supposed to leave that bed. They have fallen asleep holding each other, and during the night they have managed to get even closer; her right arm is lying under King's neck, and both his arms are around her torso, holding her gently, and their legs are tangled together, to the point that Diane is really starting to think that to get up will take longer than usual today. But she can't help but smile, seeing how even during their sleep they have sought each other's closeness.

She looks up again and then she slowly raises her left hand and gently strokes Harlequins' hair. He shifts slightly at her touch, rubbing his forehead against her skin, but he doesn't wake up. Well, maybe she should wake him up since technically they both have things to do, but at the end, she can't bring herself to do to disturb his sleep, he is resting so well. She will wake him up later.

Slowly, she begins to extricate her from his embrace, moving carefully not to wake him up. She caresses his cheek while pulling back her arm from under his neck, and gently moves aside his wings, which are basically covering them as a blanket, barely touching them – Diane discovered that they are pretty sensitive, and that is extremely fascinating at times but it can be a problem right now.

Finally, after freeing her legs as well, she manages to sit on the edge of the bed. She shivers at the feeling of the fresh air of the room on her naked skin, but she rapidly gets used to it and then she stretches her arms, passing a hand through her hair.

Then, when she is finally ready to stand up, she suddenly feels a warm grab on her wrist, and before she can realize what's happening she finds herself lying on the bed again, a sleepy Fairy King wrapping his arms around her once again, his face burying in the crook of her neck. She let out a cry of surprise that immediately turns into a chuckle as she once again passes her fingers through his hairs.

"Harlequin," she murmurs, but before she can say something more he is hugging her tightly, apparently not very much willing to let her go.

"Don't leave," he mumbles. "It's too soon."

"No, it's not. The sun is up, and I have to get ready. I have to go to Megadozer today, you know that. And you said you wanted to visit the Forest …"

King groans, still not letting her go. Finally he manages to raise his head and look at her with his eyes still half closed, his face partially covered by his messy hair. Diane can't help but smile even more, raising a hand to caress his cheek. He immediately covers her hand with his own, and makes a little, sleepy smile.

"You are fast," he murmurs, "you can reach Megadozer in less than an hour from here, and if you don't want to do that, I'll bring you there. You can leave later." This time is his hand that reach her hair, stroking them gently. "Stay a little more. Please?"

Diane rolls her eyes, but the way he is looking at her, his amber eyes hazy but full with adoration, and the tenderness with which he is holding her, are rapidly making her change her mind. "And what do you exactly mean with 'a little longer'?"

His smile widens and he buries his face in her hair again. "Just a few hours."

"We can't sleep for a few hours, Harlequin! We have things to do! And the others-"

"They'll understand." He breathes in, making her skin tickle, then he raises again to look at her in the eyes. "The war is over. And Meliodas' situation is solved, too. We can afford to sleep a bit more, don't you think so?"

Diane bits her lip, still looking at him. He is being pretty convincing, and to tell the truth, she is less willing to leave that bed every minute that goes by. In the end, she just let out a sigh, passing her hand on his shoulder – he shivers a bit at that, his eyes closing slightly, and that makes her smile again. "Okay, I'll stay. But just for an hour or-"

She can't even finish her sentence, because Harlequin is falling back on the mattress and holding her again, making their bodies collide even more – Diane loves the way her body immediately warms up when they touch each other, relaxing in his grip.

"Love you," he murmurs before closing his eyes, his head so close to hers that their foreheads touch.

Diane just looks at him for a moment, her lips still curved into a smile, and hugs him back before closing her eyes. "Love you too."


End file.
